The Calm Before the Storm
by All-Time-Low343
Summary: With the abduction of Hermione Granger by Bellatrix Lestrange comes a story of how two completely different witches become captivated in each other. What will happen when they both find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Let the Games Begin

**Let the game begin.**

"Come out, come out wherever you are" her voice vibrates off of the walls, filling the silent house with her rusty voice. The sound of her deranged high pitched cackle fills my ears, causing a shiver to run up my spin. I know she will find me, and that makes this situation even worse. Why? that's all I want to know, why me? I've done nothing wrong. But yet here I am, hiding under a psychopaths bed.

I'm brought out of my thoughts, not by a particular noise, but a lack of any noise. Over the past week I've noticed that this house is never silent while she is awake. I can either hear the sound of her psychotic childlike voice or the click of her black heels on the polished wooden floorboards. But now there's nothing but deafening silence. I've learnt to fear silence. Like the saying, it's the calm before the storm. The silence before the thunder. With that knowledge I find it hard to keep my breathing under control. She's going to find me and when she does I'm going to regret ever thinking I could get away.

The door burst's open, crashing back against the wall, causing my head to fly upwards. I yelp as the back of my head connects with the bottom of the bed's frame. Well so much for staying quiet.

"Hello kitten" she purrs as she stalks towards the bed. I have no idea when she started calling me kitten, but I find it disturbingly comforting. She cackles happily before reaching under the bed "Now, how many times must I tell you. Do not try and hid from me" white bony fingers curl around my pail arm. Her skin is always freezing, it's kind of fitting for her personality don't you think? She tugs hard on my arm causing my body to jerk forward, my covered stomach slides along the polished floorboards until I'm lying at her feet.

I gasp as her white hand grabs a hand full of my curly, long, brown hair "I think it's time we taught you a lesson, don't you kitten?" I can't stop the whimper that escapes me. Her smirk makes my skin crawl. A sharp tug on my hair pushes me into motion, I force my legs to stand. Over time I've learnt that no matter what, don't try to fight her it's only going to make things worse.

She pulls me out of the bedroom and down the dark hallway, past the bathroom, down the stairs, into the lounge room, down another flight of stairs and back into the dark, damp, dirty basement.

She roughly throws me into the middle of the room and slowly starts to stalk towards me. She kind of reminds me of a predator stalking her prey. She circles around me until her front is pushed up against my back.

"My, my, my, haven't we been a bad little kitten" she purrs in my ear I try to keep my eyes focused on the wall in front of me "Do you know what happens when kitties misbehave?" her lips are right next to my ear. I can feel her hot breath on my neck. A pleasurable shiver runs through my heating body.

"N-No" I stammer out

"No what Mudslut?" Is it wrong that I can feel my panties start to dampen. I bite my lip, refusing to talk. Right now I can't really trust my voice. When I don't answer she growls in my ear before pulling back and starting to circle me again. I swear she knows what she's doing to me. Her smirk says it all.

It bugs me to think that just a week ago I was out in the open with the wind blowing through my hair and the damp grass and leaves crunching under my feet. A week ago I wasn't trapped in Bellatrix Black's basement with nothing but what used to be a white shirt and jeans covering my scraped and bruised body. I don't know why she did it or what was going through her undoubtedly gorgeous psychotic head when she apparated in front of me, wrapped her bony cold fingers around my arm and disapperated the both of us away to her manor without even so much as a breath. She hasn't said mush to me in the time that I have been her prisoner. I've only seen her on those occasions that she returns to the manor frustrated and angered by whatever her day has thrown at her. On those day's she pays me a visit and takes out her misfortunes on me in whatever torturous method she pleases be that physical, mental or magical. Over this last week I've come to the conclusion that hygiene is something most people take for granted. I haven't had a bath nor shower in the seven days that I have been here. It's safe to say that I stink.

"Well my kitten, what do you say about a little game?" my eyes instantly find hers and what I picture to be surprise plasters itself onto my face. My mouth hangs open allowing my dry lips to crack just that little bit more "We both know I loooovve games muddy" she brings herself to a stop in front of me. The thought crosses my mind that if I leant forward just a fraction my lips would press to hers but as quickly as the though arose I slammed it down.

"W-W-What kind of game?" my voice wavers and I shift my eyes to look at the bars that act like a sort of small window in the top right corner of the tiny basement letting only a small ray of light into the room.

"A little game of hid and go seek" her voice swims in my head. I lift my eyes back to hers trying to figure out what she means. "Ahhh muddy" she sighs "Do I really have to inform you of the rules of this game?" as hard as I try to stop it a whimper escapes my throat which in turn widens her smirk and sets her into motion once again. Her circling is something I have grown accustomed to and find ever so relaxing. The more she circles me the less pain I am forced to endure "If you last half an hour without me finding you I'll allow for you to eat tonight pet" my stomach takes the opportunity to growl causing my heart to quicken and her perfectly shaped black eyebrows to raise. Not eating for a week takes its toll on you, a single mention of food and your stomach seems to want to announce its presence "Like all my games though, there is a catch" she pauses her movements to squash a bug crawling across her path "If I catch you, you will do as I say without any arguments tonight. Do we have a deal Granger?" her use of my last name makes my heart sink and my toes to curl.

"Yes" is my reply.

"Good" her smirk returns "Let the game begin"

**I might not continue this story. If you wish for me to continue then send me a message. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blurred

**Sorry it's been a while sense I last posted I've just recently returned to school back to school for the 3rd term of year 12 which happens to be one of the hardest terms. I won't be posting regularly. Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are very welcome.**

Chapter Two - Blurred

My body trembles as I sneak through the dim empty corridors of her manor. A bead of sweat inches its way down my face and drops silently onto the floorboards. I should never have agreed with this silly game, we both know that she's going to win and I'm going to go hungry, again. My back collides with the wall and a soft 'omph' sound escapes me. My hand instinctively rushes to cover my mouth in a weak attempt to shove the sound back down my dry throat. I hold my breath and listen for any sings that I was heard. I hear nothing but the wind whistling and the leaves scraping against the side of the manor. Worry spreads through my small body and my already fast beating heart speeds up to the point that I am surprised it isn't jumping out of my chest.

Who would have thought that I would be sneaking around Bellatrix Lestrange's manor playing a game of hide and go seek just for the privilege to eat? Well I surely didn't. I've been sneaking around for approximately twenty minutes with no sign of another life form. Either she's not really looking or I'm walking right into a trap. With that thought a sudden wave of sickness takes hold of me. What in the name of Merlin is she going to do with me if I lose? I lean my head back on the wall in a feeble attempt to stop my head from spinning. My legs go weak and I collapse onto the cold wooden floorboards with a thud. It's amazing what happens to a body once starved.

As if a clock struck twelve signalling I'm late for an appointment I hear the clicking of her heals approaching my position. It's like she was waiting for this exact moment to pounce. I have maybe one minute until she rounds the corner and spots me. I need to move fast. My legs wobble as I push up from the ground causing me to stumble before gaining my balance. My head continues spinning as I clutch onto anything in my path to stop myself from sliding onto the ice cold floorboards. The constant sound of her clicking heals motivates me to push forward. As if luck was on my side I round the corner just as I imagine she rounded hers. A wave of relief washes over me. A sigh rushes out of my mouth before I have a chance to catch it. It takes me a moment to register what I have done. My eyes widen and my body starts to shiver once again. The clicking stops and I know that I have been found.

Her sweet cackle surrounds me speeding up my breathing. The click of her heals once again moves towards my position "Oh kitten" she purrs as she rounds the corner. Her eyes lock with mine and for an instant I feel as if I'm flying "You almost made it" she hisses. Her hips sway as she proceeds to come closer to me. I can't help but to allow my eyes to slowly scan her body. Oh god she looks good in a corset "Tut tut tut. Now muddy, what am I going to do with you?" Her voice lowers to a soft growl. My panties quickly become very uncomfortable. How is she doing this to me? I lock my eyes with hers finding that they are immensely darker than they usually are. Her body presses up against mine and her dark scent fills my nose. A whimper rises from my throat causing her to smirk. Oh yes, she defiantly knows what she's doing to me "Looks like you missed the opportunity to get some food pet" her words strike their target. My heart sinks and my legs go weaker than I ever thought they could.

"No" is my whispered response. Her eyebrows raise and a childlike giggle is released from her mouth.

"Oh pet you have no idea what you are in for" I must admit that the growl of her voice had me on edge "Come Muddy, I have a surprise for you".

As I try to take a step my legs decide to stop working and a feel myself start to fall. Without warning, just before I hit the ground I am yanked upwards into Bellatrix strong arms. Without meaning to, she presses my head to her chest tightening her grip on me. My legs are lifted into the air and I find myself wondering how she ever got so strong. Just before my vision goes black I register that we are now moving through the shadowed hallways, past the spare bedrooms and the reading room, past the bathroom and the stairs leading to the entrance hallway, past the tea room and right into Bellatrix's private bedroom. The silk sheets touching my skin is the last thing I remember I feel before my vision goes black.


End file.
